This is why
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Just a little song fic about our favorite New York duo and their boyish ways. set to Silver lining by hurts i own nothing


_**This is why….**_

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay, I promise I'm working the next chapter for To Many Half Bloods, the Olympics kinda put me in a brotherhood mood and all this news about The City of Bones movie got me in a TMI mood as well, so this is a little song fic about **_**parabatai**_**, specifically Alec and Jace. It's set to the song Silver Lining by Hurts. I chose this song specifically because I feel like it shows the tension as well as the hundred and ten percent trust the boys have. I really hope you all like it. let me know kay? **

_**There's a storm on the streets but you still don't run, watching and waiting for the rain to come, and these words wouldn't keep you dry or wipe tears from an open sky, but I know, but I know, but I know I'm right. I won't let you drown when the waters pulling you in, I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting. The rain's gonna follow you were ever go, the clouds go black and the thunder rolls and I see lightning, I see lightning. **_

Sometimes, Jace will ask me, "Why? Why did you agree?" most of the time I can't come up with a solid answer, he's annoying, loud, rash, hard to control, angers easily. Most of the time I feel like he needs a leash more than a big brother. But then we have moments like this, where I sit on the roof top and wait, watching for any sign that he might need me to knock down a few uglies that he for whatever reason can't, he'll run out with a million and one demons on his tail and I help quickly dwindle the numbers from a place they can't see, and a place he won't need to look around to find, that I'm reminded why I said yes. Being a _parabatai_ at least in my definition means, being that one person the "Hero" can fall back on, being able to know what he needs before he does, being able to read his every movement like it's my favorite book that I've read so many time I've memorized it. I like being the only person to realize that when his fingers get twitchy it means that he's worried, about me, Clary, Mom, Iz, about a big hunt, or sometimes himself. I pride myself in knowing I am one of rare few he allows to see past his façade of the cocky arrogant jerk with a fancy vocabulary. When I lost him to that…..anyway when he disappeared, I felt sick knowing that he wasn't nearby but basically right there the entire time, he was lost and scared, I could feel it because I felt that way myself.

_**When the world surrounds you I'll make it go away, paint the sky with Silver lining. I will try to save you over up the grey with Silver lining. Now there's no way back from the things you've done. I know it's too late to stop the setting sun. you see the shadows in the distant light and it's never gonna be alright, and you know and you know I'm right. And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in, I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing. The rain's gonna follow you where ever you go, the clouds go black and the thunder rolls and I see lightning, I see lightning. **_

_I'm loosing him, I don't know how, I mean I see him everyday, but his skin grows paler, his eyes seem bigger, his mood gets fouler. I want to ask, but can I? he's so quiet now, I thought with his dad coming back he'd be happier, apparently not. "Alec?" Izzy dared to ask one after noon, he didn't respond he simply flipped Clary , lightly or I'd kill him. He was showing her defensive techniques. "Alec, what's up, you seem-" _

"_I'm not talking about this." He snapped cutting her off effectively, Clary stared up at him wide eyed. He was one of the few that could scare her, probably because he had effectively terrorized her when we first met her, and he's a bit of giant comparatively. I was quite jealous of him, I can't scare her at all and all he has to do is walk in the room with a scowl and she gets jumpy. Anyway, so there we are training and Alec just like exploded on Isabelle…which never happens by the way, typically he explodes on me or on a punching bag, but hardly ever on Isabelle. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and as she ran out the room, I realized why he never exploded on her, Alec hated making people cry. I felt the guilt over whelm him as he chased her out of the room. Izzy being his baby sister to him meant, she needed him to protect her not torment her, yeah he'd tease her on occasion but he's never purposely made her cry and if he did he'd beat himself up over it until he knew she was a hundred percent better. "Isabelle! I'm sorry!" he yelled leaving me and Clary alone. _

"_Jace, he's spiraling." Clary's voice broke through the silence of the training room. _

"_I know, but why?" _

_**When the world surrounds you, I'll make it go away, paint the sky with Silver lining.i will try to save you cover up the grey, with Silver lining. (Interlude) When the world surrounds you, I'll make it go away, paint the sky with Silver lining. I will try to save you cover up the grey, with Silver lining. [Silver, silver, silver, silver…etc] Silver lining , paint the sky, paint the sky**_

I need him

"_He needs you" _

He's afraid, of me…

"_But….will he answer?"_

He doesn't know, I need him to know.

"_I think so, just ask." _

"Jace?"

"_Why did you agree, Alec?" _

"To protect you, some one had too."

_I chuckle, he smiles a sad smile. _

"Why did you agree?"

"_So I could protect you, no one else can." _

"Jace…."

"_Yeah?"_

"Magnus and I…"

_Alec froze, his blue eyes like a lake of thin ice on the verge of breaking, just like his heart already had. "Hush." _

He pulled me to him and I cried. And the thought crossed my mind…this is why.


End file.
